Pink Menace
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Yachiru somehow ended up in Las Noches, and the Espada make turns babysitting her, with disastrous, and funny, results.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Menace in Pink**

It was a normal day in Las Noches. All the Espada were gathered in Aizen's throne room, trying to find a way to get an advantage over the Soul Society. That was when they heard it.

It was an uncommon sound in Las Noches, or even the whole Heuco Mundo. It was the sound of a child laughing.

The Espada looked confused, while Aizen's eyes widened. He knew that laughter…

A moment later, a blur of pink and black shot in the throne room, effectively startling all the Espada and making even Aizen jump in surprise.

Standing in the middle of the throne room, giggling in glee, was none other than a small, childlike Soul Reaper. A certain _lieutenant _Soul Reaper.

Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Why is there a child Soul Reaper in Las Noches?" Stark asked.

"That's not any Soul Reaper," Aizen said with an exasperated voice. "That's Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, the Soul Society's top combat unit. And also one of the most _annoying _Soul Reapers you'll ever meet."

Someone else came running into the throne room, panting for breath. When he saw Aizen and the Espada, he immediately froze.

"Lord Aizen," Tesla said. "Master Nnoitra. "I can explain."

"Then start," Nnoitra commanded of his Fraccion.

"I was patrolling the hallways when I saw a Garganta opening," Tesla explained. "Then all of a sudden, this Soul Reaper popped out, and the Garganta closed. I tried to capture her, but…"

Yachiru finally noticed that there were other people there. She also noticed Tesla.

"Tessy," she whined, "you're not very good at tag, are you?"

Many of the Espada looked at the flustered Tesla, some glaring, others with arched eyebrows.

"It's not like that, I swear," Tesla said.

"It's alright, Tesla," Aizen said. "Why don't you go rest a while?"

Many of the Espada looked at Aizen in shock. Tesla nodded his head and left the room.

"Hey," Yachiru said, "it's Glasses. Why did you send him away? I was having so much fun."

"I wanted to speak with you," Aizen said, slightly annoyed by the nickname, especially since he no longer wore the glasses.

"About what?"

Aizen massaged his temples. It was almost as if the little girl didn't even care about the fact that they were enemies.

"How did you get here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh," Yachiru said, scrunching her face in thought. "Let's see. I went to see if I could play with Mayurin, since Kenny was taking a nap and I didn't want to wake him. I like to play over at Squad Twelve. The labs have some neat toys to play with."

Szayel raised an eyebrow at this. For some reason, he suddenly got nervous.

"Anyway," Yachiru continued, "no one was there, so I started to play around. Suddenly this big hole opened and I was pulled in. I then saw Tessy, who said he had to capture me. Then I got him to play tag with me, and now I'm here."

Aizen and many of his Espada were massaging their temples or pinching the bridge of their nose. This little girl was clearly clueless.

"Lord Aizen," Ulqiourra, and one of the only ones not fighting a headache, said. "Perhaps this could be a great opportunity to find out what the Soul Society is planning."

"Perhaps," Aizen said. "Of course, not even _she _would be naïve enough to just _tell_ us what they're planning."

"Perhaps Ichimaru would be able to get her to talk?" Stark suggested.

"Easier said than done."

…

"Hi Smiley."

Gin Ichimaru stared at the little girl for a moment, his expression unreadable, as usual. Finally, he turned to look at Aizen.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen," Gin said. "But I don't think this is a job for me."

"All you need to do is get her to tell you a few things," Aizen stated calmly.

"I still have scars from the last conversation I had with her. Both physical and mental. Why don't you get Tosen to interrogate her?"

"Not going to happen," Tosen said, shocking everyone with his sudden arrival.

"Hi Bat Boy," Yachiru greeted.

"And that is one of the reasons why," Tosen muttered. "The other being the fact that she's Zaraki's lieutenant. I don't have a death wish."

Ichimaru turned his gaze on Aizen.

"Perhaps the Espada could watch her and try to get some information out of her?" he suggested.

Aizen sighed.

"Alright."

…

"I have to WHAT?"

The exclamation was made by Yammy Llargo, Diez Espada.

"Lord Aizen wants you to babysit our little guest," Gin said, his smile widening. "And if you can, get her to tell you about what the Soul Reapers are planning." Gin gently nudged Yachiru into the large Arrancar's room. "Have fun."

Yammy glared at the retreating form of the Ex-Soul Reaper before looking at the little girl at his feet, who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"You're big," she said, before her face split in a smile. "I bet you give great piggy-back rides."

Yammy blinked in confusion. The small Soul Reaper then noticed something else in the room.

"Wow," she said. "Look at all that food."

Before Yammy could say anything, a bark caught her attention.

"Doggy!"

Yammy watched in amazement as the girl started to play with the dog, not even caring about the Hollow Mask.

"You're Yachiru, right?" Yammy asked. The girl nodded. "Well, I'm Yammy. Now, what do you know about Soul Society's plans?"

"Yummy?" Yachiru asked, and Yammy twitched. "Did you get that name because you eat so much?"

Yammy could feel his jaw drop. This girl had a short attention span, and it might just make things harder.

She continued to play with the dog, and Yammy shrugged. It would keep her busy while he was resting.

…

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Yammy had good reason to be upset. He woke up from a nap that only lasted an hour, and he found that his room was destroyed. He saw that there were places where something impacted, hard. And was that smoke?

And in the centre of it all was Yachiru. The dog at least had the decency to go and hide.

"We were just playing," Yachiru said, her voice deceptively innocent.

Yammy wasn't fooled. He started to feel the rage build. He walked up to the little girl, and was prepared to crush her…

She was surprisingly strong for someone as small as her. One minute Yammy was bringing his arm down to crush her, the next he was against the wall, upside down, with a head and a back that throbbed from pain. And she was smiling at him…

That was the last straw!

…

Aaroniero sighed in frustration as there was a heavy pounding on his door. After a while, he decided to open the door.

In front of him was an absolutely miffed Yammy Llargo, and next to Yammy was the little Soul Reaper.

"Your turn," Yammy said.

Aaroniero was startled when the little girl was thrust into his arms, and Yammy made a hasty retreat.

"And what's _your _name?" Yachiru asked. "And why are you wearing that thing?"

Aaraniero looked down at the little girl. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, but why did Yammy look so miffed?

He let the little girl carry on with what she wanted.

…

It was a mistake.

He didn't know what it was. Was it her high voice, her hyper actions, or the nickname she gave him? 'Tanky'?

They said that two heads are better than one, but he couldn't disagree more. Right now, both his heads were throbbing in pain. He cursed the fact that he couldn't massage his temples in order to relieve the pain.

Something had to be done.

…

Szayel sighed as he opened the door. Aaroniero was there, with the little girl at his legs.

"You take her," Aaroniero said, pushing the little girl into Szayel's lab. "I need to see Harribel."

"What for?" Szayel asked.

"To see if she has anything for headaches."

Szayel blinked in surprise.

"You have a headache?"

"No. Headaches."

Aaroniero departed quickly. The little Soul Reaper giggled.

"Bye-bye, Tanky!" she called out.

Szayel looked at her with a perplexed expression. Tanky?

He sighed as he closed the door.

…

"You are not to touch _anything_," Szayel said. "I am in the middle of a very important experiment. And I don't want to have any interruptions."

Yachiru pouted.

"Mayurin lets me play with the things in _his_ lab," she said.

"And how did you get here again?"

She crossed her arms in a huff.

"You're mean, Gayel."

"Well, that's just… Wait, what did you just call me?!"

"That's your nickname. You've got pink hair…"

"So do you!"

"And you talk funny. Yumi kind of talks in the same way. And he likes being pretty."

Szayel blinked in perplexity. He wasn't liking what she said, but he couldn't harm her. He knew Aizen wanted information out of her. Suddenly, he understood why Aaroniero had headaches.

"Just… sit still, will you?"

Of course, the little pink-haired girl didn't listen. The mad scientist was constantly trying to get her away from devices, machines and…

"No, don't touch that!"

BOOM!

…

Zommari opened his eyes. Who came to disturb him? His expression remaining the same, he opened the door. And his expression momentarily faltered.

Standing on the other side of the door was the Octavo Espada, and he certainly looked like his aspect of death. Madness. And that was the only thing that kept Zommari from laughing. The rest of the Espada was rather comical. His normally pink hair was coloured blue, and his skin was green. Zommari could swear that he was glowing slightly.

"What happened?" Zommari asked.

"This little monster," Szayel said, gesturing to the little girl at his feet. "It's your turn. And keep this little troublemaker _away_ from my labs. I need to undo what she did to me."

"Bye, Gayel," Yachiru said.

Zommari raised an eyebrow at this. Something tells him that he's in for a rough time.

…

For about an hour now, Zommari had tried to meditate. He should have known that it would be impossible with the little girl now in his room.

She was loud, her voice was very high, and she couldn't sit still. Zommari had always prided himself in being calm, but this girl…

He suddenly caught a whiff of something that wasn't one of his scented candles. He opened his eyes hesitantly, only to widen it in alarm.

The room had caught fire. And standing near the flames was none other than Yachiru, looking as though she didn't know what happened.

"What did you do?" Zommari demanded, a hint of panic in his voice.

"I think I bumped one of your candles," Yachiru said.

"_You think_? Get some water."

The little girl disappeared into the en-suite bathroom. He found it a little worrisome that she wasn't worried at all about the fire. She arrived with a bottle of a clear liquid, but before Zommari could process it, it was too late.

BOOM!

In hindsight, why did he have that paraffin in his bathroom? Oh right, the Espada were having a bonfire shortly and it was the only place he could keep his bottle.

…

Grimmjow growled in annoyance at the incessant pounding at his door. He opened it to tell whoever it was to leave him alone, but one look and his eyes widened.

It was Zommari, and the normally calm Espada looked livid. And he was also a little scorched.

"What happened to you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Take. Her."

Grimmjow glanced to the ground, where the little pink-haired Lieutenant waved up to him.

"Shouldn't you be handing her over to someone of lower rank?" Grimmjow asked.

"Szayel is currently trying to fix the mess she made in his lab," Zommari stated. "And trying to get his green skin back to normal."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, and before he could say anything else, Zommari was gone, and he was left alone with the little girl.

…

"You kind of remind me of a kitty cat," Yachiru said.

"Don't say 'kitty cat'," Grimmjow snapped. "I'm a panther."

"If you say so Kitty," Yachiru said.

Grimmjow glared at her.

"What did I just…?"

"But I give everyone nicknames," Yachiru said. "Like, you're Kitty, the one before you was Zomo, the one before him was Gayel, and then it was Tanky, and finally, Yummy."

Grimmjow didn't hear the last part. His mind came to a standstill at one name in particular.

"Did you say 'Gayel'?"

Yachiru nodded.

"Thanks, I'll remember that one. Why didn't _I_ ever think of that one before? What do you call Aizen?"

"Glasses."

"Ichimaru?"

"Smiley."

"And Tosen?"

"Bat Boy."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Now _those _I like. Hey, why don't you make up nicknames for the other Espada?"

"I need to meet them first," Yachiru said. "But, can I have a bath first? I don't know how long I've been here and I want to get clean."

Grimmjow blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting something like _that_ to leave her mouth. It was very… mature.

"Sure," Grimmjow said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Great. See you later."

…

Grimmjow couldn't help the feeling of unease that settled in his stomach. The girl had been in the bathroom for about an hour. And he was feeling nervous.

"Hey!" Grimmjow said, pounding on the door. "What's going on in there?"

"What do _you_ think?" was the reply.

Grimmjow growled. He knew this was indecent, but he had to see. His unease was caused by her in the bathroom, and he was about to find out why.

He opened the door, but he couldn't react fast enough. Before he knew it, he was wet. And so was the rest of his room.

"I thought kitties don't like water," a high pitched voice said.

Grimmjow sat up, staring at a very wet, but very amused pinkette.

He growled, and stood up, but he saw the look in her eyes. A challenge. It was a challenge saying that she could do much, _much_ worse. There was no fear in her eyes. And that made him all the more nervous.

…

"Answer the door!" Nnoitra snapped.

Tesla nodded his head, and went to do what his Espada asked of him.

"Master Grimmjow and… Aaaah!"

Nnoitra looked over to the door, and saw that Tesla was backing away in fear, staring at a spot at Grimmjow's feet.

Nnoitra went to the door as Tesla ran away.

"What do you want Grimm… jow?" Nnoitra asked, looking at Grimmjow, his eyebrow raised.

Grimmjow was soaking wet, and at his feet was the little Soul Reaper, completely dry. Grimmjow growled.

"Your turn," Grimmjow said. "I need to get my room dry."

"…Do I even need to ask?" Nnoitra stated.

"You kind of look like you're wearing a spoon," Yachiru said.

Nnoitra looked at her, a little affronted, and turned back to Grimmjow, only to find that the panther already stalked off.

…

"Tesla!" Nnoitra called to his Fraccion.

The normally loyal Arrancar was nowhere to be found. He seemed to have completely fled once he saw the little Soul Reaper.

"Where's Tessy?" said little Soul Reaper asked.

"That's what _I _want to know!" Nnoitra snapped.

He glared at the little girl who perched herself on his bed. He was slightly irked, but said nothing. He knew that Aizen wanted to interrogate the girl, and if he managed to lose his temper…

"Do you happen to know why Grimmjow was soaking wet?" he asked, hoping to change the subject away from his missing Fraccion.

"His bathroom kind of got flooded," Yachiru said.

Nnoitra raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He had a feeling that _she_ was responsible for that.

"And I'd also like to know why he gave you to _me_, his superior, instead of one of the lower ranked Espada."

"Oh, that's easy. They _already_ had a turn with me. And I think Gayel is trying to wash that gunk off his skin."

Nnoitra opened his mouth to say something when he froze. Did he hear correctly?

"If I ever need another favour from Szayelapporro," Nnoitra said, "then I need to get that nickname out of my mind."

Yachiru beamed, making the tall Espada a little nervous.

"Are you and Gayel best friends, Spoony?" she asked.

Nnoitra's eye twitched at the nickname, but he didn't comment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking oh-so-innocent. "Are you more than friends?"

"NO!" Nnoitra roared, and he had to give her credit for not jumping out of her skin. He took a deep, calming breath. "We had a few… projects together that was mutually beneficial. And if it isn't, then I pull rank on him."

She blinked at him with her large eyes.

"What kind of projects? Or do they involve doing things that you can't tell anyone?"

Nnoitra felt his one eye twitch. This girl was starting to get under his skin. His hierro may have been the strongest among the Espada, but that was only physically. His hierro didn't protect him from this little girl's 'innocent' questions.

…

Ulquiorra sighed as he returned to his room. So many chores, so little time. When he was almost at his door, someone was waiting for him. And he wasn't happy to see the Quinta.

"What do you want, trash?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Take her," Nnoitra said, shoving something into the Quarto's arms. "I need to find Tesla."

Nnoitra turned away and stalked off. Ulquiorra looked down at the girl in his arms, who was looking at Nnoitra with a large smile on her face.

"So, does that mean that Tessy is your _special friend?_" the girl asked.

Ulquiorra hastily looked up to see Nnoitra flinch and freeze. After a few seconds, Nnoitra stalked off, muttering a string of curses in Spanish that Ulquiorra sincerely hoped the little girl in his arms wouldn't be able to understand.

"What's he saying, Gloomy?" the girl asked.

Ulquiorra was glad that she couldn't understand, but then he realised what she just called him.

Gloomy?

…

"You are not to touch anything," Ulquiorra said. "You are not to say anything, and you are not to do anything."

He stared down at the little lieutenant sitting on his bed. He was thankful that he was immune to emotional responses, for with her pink hair and a pout on her innocent-looking face, even Ulquiorra had to admit that she looked adorable.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked.

"What did I just say about not saying anything?" Ulquiorra countered.

"Did someone make you sad?"

Ulquiorra sighed. Clearly, she did not understand the instructions.

"I am not sad," he said.

"Then why'd you cry?"

"What makes you think I cried?"

"Your eyes leaked over, and it stained your face. It's okay to cry. Even Kenny cried once."

"I did not _cry,_" Ulquiorra said, feeling just a little bit irked.

"I know what can cheer you up!" Yachiru said, pulling out a small box.

"Where did you get that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nene gave it to me. Look. You wind it up, and…"

It was then that he saw that there was a winder. Could this be a music box? He watched as she wound it and held it up for him to take.

"It plays music and it comes with a surprise," she said, giving it to him.

A little wary of the 'surprise', he opened it and…

POOF!

…And the song was annoying as well.

…

Harribel heard a knock on her door. She looked towards her three Fraccion. Aaroniero had already come to get migraine pills, so it couldn't be him. The pills were extra strong and tended to knock a person unconscious.

She stood up to answer, the other three right behind her. When she opened her door, she was glad that her uniform hid the lower part of her face, for she couldn't help her smile. And judging by the sound coming from behind her, the other three were trying hard to stifle their laughter.

Standing in front of her was Ulquiorra, and for the first time ever, he looked mad. His right eye was twitching slightly and he was shaking in rage. And it was obvious why.

He was covered in an explosion of pink glitter.

"Take. Her."

Harribel looked down at the little girl at Ulquiorra's feet, and it was obvious that she was the cause of Ulquiorra's current state.

Ulquiorra stalked off, and the girl giggled and waved.

"Bye, Gloomy!" she called out.

And this time, the three Fraccion didn't even _try _to mask their laughter.

…

"Do you have a woman's association?" Yachiru asked.

"A what?" Harribel asked.

"We Soul Reapers have it. I'm President. The others always bring me candy."

"Note to self," Harribel muttered. "Find out what exactly this is all about from Lord Aizen."

"Can I ask you something?" Yachiru asked, looking serious.

"What?" Harribel asked.

"When am I going to get boobies?"

Harribel's eyes widened as Mila Rose sputtered, Apache laughed and Sung Sun blushed.

"When you're older," Harribel said.

"Why?"

If the first question caught Harribel off guard, then the second one rendered her speechless.

"Why?" Harribel repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Why do girls get boobies, while boys don't? And why do boys always look happy when they see big boobies? And why will I get them when I'm older?"

Harribel's eyes widened. She looked over towards her Fraccion, who had looks of horror on their faces. Obviously, they understood what this was about.

"Sorry, Master Harribel," Apache said as the three of them used Sonido to get away.

Harribel frowned as she looked down at the little girl. Didn't anyone ever tell her before?

Harribel sighed. How is it that she was the one that had to explain puberty to a little girl?

…

Barragan was sitting in an armchair. His Fraccion were doing tasks he set out for them to do, so he had the room to himself. He was enjoying a book with classical music playing in the background when there was a frantic knocking at his door.

He frowned as he stood up. Who dared disturb his solitude?

He opened his door to see Harribel, who looked as though she was trying very hard to repress an unwanted emotion. But, not being able to see her entire face, it was impossible to determine which emotion it was.

There was a giggle, and Barragan looked down to see the little Soul Reaper.

"Your turn," Harribel said, her voice sounding strained.

She abruptly turned and left, and the little lieutenant beamed.

"Bye, Hallie!"

Barragan raised an eyebrow. Hallie?

…

Barragan sat back in his armchair, and the girl followed him. He looked down at the pink-haired shrimp who was sitting on his lap, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want, shrimp?" Barragan asked.

"Tell me a story, Grandpa."

Barragan's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop. What did she just say?!

Yachiru then looked over to his radio where the music was playing and made a face.

"Why do you listen to something so boring?" she asked. "I have a CD that Nene made me. Can we play it?"

She looked up at him with wide, sparkling eyes, her entire expression demanding that he do as she wanted. And he could not resist the cuteness. It was like looking at a sad puppy.

"Fine," he sighed.

He winced slightly as she jumped somewhat roughly off of his lap and ran over to the sound system, removing Barragan's CD and replacing it with hers. The moment it closed, however, Barragan regretted his decision as one of the most annoying songs in history started to play.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…_

…

Stark opened his eyes. There was a furious knock on his door, and he really wasn't in the mood to open it. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Stark! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Stark sighed as he stood up. Barragan wasn't known for insubordination, so it had to be serious. He opened the door to see a furious looking Secunda Espada.

"You're good with little girls," Barragan said. "_You_ take her."

Stark was surprised when a certain pink-haired Soul Reaper was pushed into his arms, the door then being slammed closed.

He looked down at the little girl, then turned to the opening that separated Lilinette's room from his own.

"Lillinette!" he called.

She stormed in, looking livid, before she spotted the small lieutenant.

"You have a new playmate," Stark said.

He watched as the two girls got to know each other, his eyes growing heavy. Thinking that Lillinette had the situation under control, he went to sleep.

…

It was a mistake. An absolute mistake.

When Stark slowly returned to consciousness, he noticed two things. First, his face was itching. Second, there were two snickering girls.

He opened his eyes wearily, seeing that the two girls were trying hard to keep their laughter in check while glancing over to him.

He was instantly suspicious, and he would never admit, his blood started to run cold.

He figured that something was wrong, and that it had to do with the itching feeling that surrounded his face. And so, he went to splash some cold water on his face.

And screamed when he saw his face.

For the first time in his afterlife, Coyote Stark was wide awake.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

His face was caked with makeup. Poorly applied makeup. It looked like a bunch of kindergartners decided to use his face as a canvas. For fingerpainting.

That was when the sound of two girls that could no longer hold their laughter in greeted his ears.

He proceeded to try and wash the gunk off his face, to no avail. Apparently, the girls decided to use waterproof makeup.

He re-entered his room, where he stared in horror at the two girls.

"Oh man," Lillinette said. "I never thought I'd have so much fun with Stark's laziness."

"Sleepy looks so pretty," Yachiru said. "We should paint his nails next, Lily."

"_You_ I like."

He proceeded to go back to his mountains of pillows, allowing the two girls to enjoy their laughter. Instead of sleeping, however, he fished out a device. Szayelapporro designed it so that the Espada can keep in contact with each other.

Making sure that all the lights on the device was blinking, he snarled into the device.

"Meeting. Now."

…

Yammy was the first to arrive, nursing a bump at the back of his head. The little girl knew how to throw.

The next was Aaroniero, who was cradling his head in his hands.

Nnoitra was next, muttering a few curses.

Harribel arrived next, along with Barragan. Both were in a sour mood.

The next few arrivals were met with odd looks.

The first was a sopping wet Grimmjow. Apparently, his room was wetter than expected.

The next was Zommari, who refused to comment about the fact that he's essentially been toasted.

Szayelapporro and Ulquiorra arrived together, and the combined murderous intent radiated from the two of them was enough to keep the others quiet.

And that was when the Primera arrived.

"I always knew Lillinette would do something like that," Grimmjow snickered.

"Lillinette and that little devil," Stark said. "I don't care about interrogating her, or what Lord Aizen would do to us. We need to get rid of her."

"That little demon is stronger than she looks," Yammy commented.

"But we wouldn't need to kill her," Harribel said. "The way I see it, it would be a cruel punishment if we give her back to the Soul Reapers."

"And I know just where to find them," Grimmjow said, smirking.

…

Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika were in the park when they felt a huge spiritual pressure. A garganta had opened over the park. By the time they had left their gigais, the Arrancars had already landed on the ground in front of them.

There was a large, dark-skinned Arrancar. An Arrancar with a long mask. A tall Arrancar with a hooded uniform. A female Arrancar with dark skin. And an old Arrancar.

"Why have you come here," Toshiro asked, sword at the ready.

"I believe," the large one said, "that _this_ belongs to you."

And he pulled out from behind his back a giggling mass with pink hair.

"Lieutenant?!" Ikkaku and Yumichika exclaimed.

"Yachiru?" Rangiku questioned.

"Hi Yun-Yun, hi Baldy!" Yachiru giggled, settling on Ikkaku's shoulder.

"How did you…?" Toshiro questioned.

"She played with things she shouldn't have and landed in Las Noches," the tall, lanky one huffed. "That little girl is the devil incarnate."

"Thanks to her," the woman said, "we have an Octava that's coloured green, a Septima that's burned, a Sexta whose room has been turned into an aquarium, a Quarta that's covered in pink glitter and a Primera who's trying to get make-up off his face."

"Not to mention what she did to the five of us," the old man said.

"Thanks to her, I have a room that's destroyed," the large one said.

"I don't care what you do," the one with the strange mask said, "but keep her out of Las Noches! Because of her, I have headaches!"

"And for someone with two heads to have headaches, you know it's bad," the old man said.

"If she is ever in Las Noches again," the woman said, "then we are personally coming for the four of you."

The Soul Reapers nodded, too stunned to do much else.

Nodding their heads in approval, the Arrancars, apparently Espada, flew back to the garganta and disappeared in the black depths. Yachiru giggled.

"Bye Yummy, Tanky, Spoony, Hallie and Grandpa!" she called. "Say hi to Gayel, Zomo, Kitty, Gloomy and Sleepy for me."

"Lieutenant," Yumichika interrupted. "If you don't mind my asking, why were you in Las Noches?"

"And what exactly did you do to make them so mad?" Ikkaku asked, a grin on his face.

"Following orders," Yachiru said, taking out a small camera from within her uniform. "I call this a mission success."


End file.
